Before I Forget
by Bonify
Summary: Takes place two weeks after the blackout. Very short right now, I will be adding more chapters though. Rated T for mild language. Reviews appreciated. Disclaimer: As much as I would like to, I don't own Rookie Blue.
1. Chapter 1

_A/N: In relation to this story, the day after the blackout, Andy quietly broke up with Luke. Now, two weeks later, Sam can't stop thinking about her, though he thinks she is still with Luke. Reviews appreciated._

**Chapter 1**

Sam sat alone at the bar in the Penny. He couldn't help glancing at Andy, who was across the bar laughing at something Traci said, before returning his gaze to the empty stool beside him. Where was Jerry when he needed him? As if in answer to his unspoken question, his cell buzzed in his pocket, the caller ID showing his best friend's name. "Jer, where've you been, man?"

"Sorry Sammy, can't make it tonight. Best has me working overtime to finish up a case." Sam groaned inwardly.

"It's okay, I understand." He wrapped up the conversation quickly and snapped his phone shut, sighing. Without Jerry, he had nothing to distract him from the thoughts he knew he shouldn't be having about his rookie. Stealing another look at her, he was amazed at how beautiful she looked, even in plain jeans and a white tank top. He envied Callaghan- he didn't even know what he had. Speaking of the detective, where was he? Sam hadn't seen him with Andy in a while. His thoughts were interrupted when he noticed Nash looking at him with a confused expression on her face. He quickly tore his eyes away from Andy.

'_Stupid_,' he scolded himself. '_You know nothing can happen, not as long as she's your rookie._' '_Not as long as she's with Detective Boy_,' the voice in his head added. He shook his head and tilted the bottle to his lips. He needed to forget about her. It was obvious she wasn't interested. He should just stand up now and go out to his truck. Yes, that was the right thing to do. Leave and avoid hurting both her and himself. He stood and made a beeline for her table.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Andy felt herself relaxing as Traci told her about Leo tackling Jerry at his excitement to see him, glad that she had agreed to go out for drinks with her best friend. "So Trace, tell…" She trailed off when she noted her friend's confused expression. "Traci, what's wrong?"

"Don't look now, but Sam Swarek is staring at you. It's intense. I thought you said there was nothing going on between you two?" Andy felt a blush color her cheeks.

"There's nothing going on between me and Sam."

"And you expect me to believe that, the way he's looking at you right now?"

"Well…" _Oh, what the hell. Traci can keep a secret. _"The night of the blackout, I kind of went over to his place- just to talk," she added, seeing the look on her friend's face. "But then it-"

"Um, Andy, you can explain later. Swarek's on his way over here," Traci cut her off. Andy quickly glanced over her shoulder and saw him, his jaw set and his dark eyes intent. Butterflies swooped around inside her as he drew nearer and nearer.

"I think maybe he wants to talk with me." Andy grinned at Traci. She snorted in response.

"Ya think? I'll give you two some space. Call me in the morning." She departed with a wink. She had barely been gone a few seconds when Sam slid into her now unoccupied spot.


	3. Chapter 3

_A/N: This is my first fanfic, by the way, so I apologize for my writing skills- they need work xD thanks for the support, and I love reviews. Especially constructive criticism =] p.s. I know I have a problem with short chapters. Sorry, I'll try to work on that._

**Chapter 3**

As Sam approached her table, he was relieved when he saw Nash leaving. He didn't exactly want an audience. He dropped into the seat across from her, letting out a breath he didn't know he'd been holding. "McNally." He stated the obvious. When she didn't respond, he went on. "Why… why did you come to me?"

"Come to you?"

"On the night of the blackout. You could have gone to Callaghan, or Nash- hell even Epstein or Diaz to talk, but you ended up on my doorstep."

After a heartbeat, she nodded slowly. "You're the only person I trusted to not hurt me. Which is ironic, I guess, because you're the only person that has the power to do that." She stared down at the glass in her hands. "I do, you know. Trust you. With my life, and every thing else." Andy met his smoldering gaze as she went on. "If you're asking why not Callaghan, the answer is because things were over between us. It wasn't official until the next morning, but both of us knew it." Sam's eyes widened- he couldn't believe he had wasted two weeks avoiding her because of an unnecessary problem. She had broke it off with the detective without him knowing about it. "Mostly, I went to you because I knew you would always have my back," she finished. He blinked, him mind reeling with incomprehensible thoughts. He hesitated, then slowly put his hand over hers on the table. Before he could say anything, though, an offensive voice reached their ears.

"I cannot believe you broke up with me to be with him." Callaghan's words were slurred with the weight of alcohol. Sam glowered up at him, silently warning him to back off. If the detective noticed, he didn't show it.

"He doesn't love you, Andy. You're just a pretty sight to him." Sam involuntarily clenched his hands into fists at the statement. He needed to stop this before it got out of hand. Already, heads were turning their direction because of Callaghan's increased volume.

"I think it's time for you to leave. You can talk with Andy when you're sober," Sam said as he rose out of his seat, putting slight pressure on Callaghan's chest with his hand.

"Don't tell me what to do, Swarek. I don't take orders from you." He raised his voice even more, and now had half the bar's attention. "She didn't come running to you because she has feelings for you, she came because she's pathetically unstable; a sorry excuse for a-" His words were abruptly cut off as the air fled his lungs. Sam had rammed into his with his whole body, throwing him against a table and delivering swift strikes to the ribs. Callaghan retaliated, pushing Sam away and putting all the energy he could muster into a single punch to the jaw. Same staggered for a second, then regained his balance and flew at the detective again, only to be stopped by Shaw stepping in between them.

"Sam!" He stopped struggling at the sound of her voice and glanced around, realizing for the first time how many people were watching. Same took a final look at Callaghan and turned toward the parking lot, stopping beside Andy for a brief second. He couldn't bear to see the confusion and shock in her eyes, and left without a word.


End file.
